


Underneath the Mistletoe Tonight

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://kayim.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kayim.livejournal.com/"><b>kayim</b></a>. The prompt was <i>mistletoe</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kayim.livejournal.com/profile)[**kayim**](http://kayim.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _mistletoe_.

Barbara slowly rolled her wheelchair over the threshold as she entered Dick's apartment, making sure the canvas bag resting on her lap wouldn't slip and fall.

"You didn't have to bring anything," he told her, frowning at the size of the bag she had brought in.

"Oh, it's nothing, just some fruitcake and--" Barbara stopped abruptly as she looked up and, high above Dick's head, noticed a small sprig of mistletoe. She pointed to it and, an eyebrow raised, asked, "Mistletoe? Really?"

"Yep," Dick replied, looking smug. "And you'll be right under it in just a second, too."

Barbara laughed and rolled just a little further ahead, stopping when she found herself directly underneath the small decoration. "I expect you'll have to kiss me now," she said, looking up at Dick.

"That was the whole point," he told her, crouching down to her level, before leaning in for a kiss.

They broke the kiss and Barbara watched him getting up again. And suddenly... she discovered that there were sprigs of mistletoe all through the living room, and, she expected, the entire apartment.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble to get me to kiss you, you know..." she told him softly, reaching up for his hand.

"Oh, I know," Dick admitted, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink. "I just did it to be sure we'd be kissing all evening."

> End.  



End file.
